international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen
Frozen is a Disney animated movie released on November 27, 2013. It's loosely based on a fairy tale "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen. Elsa, who is one of the main characters has ice powers she had to hide for years after hurting her sister Anna while playing and building a snowman Olaf. Anna meets prince Hans when the gates were opened after 13 years at Elsa's coronation.Elsa loses control during the party, accidentally creates eternal winter and escapes. High in the mountains she lets her past go and recreates a living snowman Olaf. Her sister Anna is going after her. During her journey she meets the iceman Kristoff with his reindeer Sven and Olaf. The movie won a lot of awards, including a Golden Globe and two Oscars. It's highest-grossing animated film of all time and the ninth-highest-grossing film of all time. The soundtrack is also very successful, especially the song "Let it go". It was dubbed into many different languages, both by Disney Characters Voices International and independent local studios. English (Original) Additional voices * Ava Acres * Stephen Apostolina * Annaleigh Ashford * Kirk Baily * David Boat * Paul Briggs * Tyree Brown * Woody Buck * June Christopher * Lewis Cleale * Wendy Cutler * Terri Douglas * Eddie Frierson * Jean Gilpin * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Nick Jameson * Daniel Kaz * John Lavelle * Jennifer Lee * Patricia Lentz * Annie Lopez * Katie Lowes * Mona Marshall * Dara McGarry * Scott Menville * Adam Overett * Paul Pape * Courtney Peldon * Jennifer Perry * Raymond S. Persi * Jean-Michel Richaud * Lynwood Robinson * Carter Sand * Jadon Sand * Katie Silverman * Pepper Sweeney * Fred Tatasciore Albanian (2014&2015 dubs) Titles: * Ngrica (2014) * Mbretëresha e Dëborës (2015) Release dates: * 2014 dub: June 1, 2014 * DVD: 2014 * Disney Channel: March 5, 2017 Additional voices * Julian Canameti * Lorenc Kaja * Erion Dushi * Jani Çekixhi * Ejona Torba * Andi Begolli * Ervin Bejleri * Eneida Rabdishta Other info * This dub is semi-official, made with help of Disney Italy. * The 2015 redub is mostly the same as the 2014 one, except Young Anna's parts in DYWTBAS and LIG. The previous one is withdrawn. * Antonela Çekixhi is the youngest singing voice of Elsa. * Alma Koleci is the oldest singing voice of Anna. * Lis, the Oaken's name is a n Albanian masculine given name. * It's the 1st Albanian dubbed movie aired in Disney Channel. Arabic (Cinema&JeemTV) Release dates: * United Arab Emirates - December 7, 2013 (Premiere) * United Arab Emirates - December 12, 2013 * Kuwait - December 19, 2013 * Morocco - February 6, 2014 * Lebanon - February 8, 2014 Dubbing director: جيهان الناص / Gihan El-Naser Choir singers Additional voices * أسماء سمير / Asma' Sameer * حلا صبري / Hala Sabri * ديما حسام / Dima Husam * رشا مجدي / Rasha Majdi * ريهام مجدي / Riham Majdi * علي محمد / Ali Mohammad * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * مروة فرج / Marwa Faraj * أحمد صلاح / Ahmad Salah * دينا البراء / Dina El-Bara' * رضوان صوان / Rodwan Sawan * شهاب محمود / Shihab Mahmoud * عمرو علوش / 'Amr Alush * محمود حمودة / Mahmoud Hammouda * مصطفى سمير / Mustafa Sameer Auditionned * كارمن سليمان / Carmen Suleiman for Anna, rejected because of her acting * نهى فكري / Noha Fekry for Anna Other info * Nesma Mahgoub (Elsa) and Mustafa Rashad (Hans) are dating in real life. Gihan El-Naser, the dubbing director, saw him while he was waiting for Nesma, and asked him to audition for Hans and he got the role. * Shorouq Salah was in the same age as Anna (18) when dubbing her. * JeemTV dub isn't a full redub, just parts related to Magic and Love were censored and some lines were changed.